


April 26, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to one side when Amos trembled with anger after she finished eating his cake slice.





	April 26, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to one side when Amos trembled with anger after she finished eating his cake slice and then viewed the piece of paper by it as a reminder that the treat belonged to him.

THE END


End file.
